Patients Is A Virtue
by geekyglamour413
Summary: Mental Hospital AU: Gaius begins his assignment at the Camelot Mental Institute. He's been placed in charge of 4 specific patients. Merlin Emrys with Multiple Personality Disorder, Guinevere Smith with Schizophrenia, Arthur Pendragon with Narcissistic Personality Disorder, and his sister Morgana Pendragon with Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Can he keep up with the four of them?
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Gaius looked at the four portfolios stacked in front of him on his desk. He had just been reassigned to Camelot Mental Institute. He was given four "special cases" that were to be his only patients until they were able to function in society. With regularly scheduled appointments consisting for as long as needed.

Gaius sighed. He didn't like the idea of the program. He much preferred being available to all patients. But since he was going to be introduced to these four tomorrow, he might as well make sure he was well informed about them.

He pulled the top portfolio off the stack and opened it.

"Merlin Emrys." He read aloud. "Suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder."(otherwise known as Multiple Personality Disorder)

Gaius continued reading. Merlin was nineteen and had been in treatment for a year already. He appeared to have two main personalities. One, being Merlin. The boy himself was kind and sweet. He cooperated with the staff and even helped with calming fanatic patients.

His other personality, was a grumpy eighty-six year old man that went by Dragoon. Dragoon mostly appeared when Merlin was agitated. He was snarky and could cause grief to staff over his behavior. Physical signs that Dragoon was hosting and not Merlin were his posture and voice. With Dragoon, he was hunched over and had a scrunched face that looked annoyed with everyone, and his voice went hoarse and toad like.

A note at the bottom caught Gaius' eye.

Merlin also seemed to have episodes of outburst. They were rather spaced between happenings, only occurring when he was intensely angered. He would break things and, on occasion, harm someone if they got too close. When Merlin would come around, he would have no memory of what he'd done. With not knowing how the room was suddenly damaged so drastically around him when he became angry, he came to believe he had some violent magic. It was because of his "magic" that his mother had decided to send him to Camelot Institute.

"Most interesting." Gaius mumbled. He set Merlin's file down and selected the next.

Arthur Pendragon. Suffers from Narcissistic Personality Disorder. He was twenty and only recently been put into treatment. He consistently demands to be addressed by all as Prince Arthur.

Gaius stared at the file in puzzlement. NPD was hardly reason to place someone in a psychiatric facility. He turned a page in the file that showed a statement made by his father. It said he didn't care what they did, or how much he would have to pay, or even how long it took, he wanted his son to come home cured.

"There's no cure." Gaius huffed. "The best I can do is help him fit into normal life."

Gaius remembered there wasn't anyone else in the room and quickly moved on.

The next file contained the information of Guinevere Smith, suffering from Schizophrenia. She was nineteen like Merlin, and a favorite among the staff. She had been in treatment for a couple years. She mostly suffered from hallucinations, voices, and night terrors. She was a sweet girl otherwise.

Gaius picked up the last file.

Morgana Pendragon.

Gaius quickly checked Arthur's file. It couldn't be coincidence. Both were admitted for treatment at the same time. Morgana was also twenty-one. Being born on the opposite side of the year from Arthur, it made perfect sense for them to be siblings. That was clear signs of a dysfunctional family.

Morgana Pendragon suffered from Intermittent Explosive Disorder. She had a history with the disorder at an early age. But it hadn't been serious enough for anything more than normal visits to a psychiatrist. But it grew worse with age. She now had frequent rage episodes and at one point, hospitalizing Arthur. When she wasn't having an episode, she was a pleasant and mature person. Described as compassionate and kind.

Aside from her violent outbursts, Morgana also suffered from extreme night terrors. They had also grown worse with age.

Gaius set the file down next to the others. He looked at every picture of his patients in turn. He was going to have his hands full.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it. While this could stand as a one shot, I'll be back for this.**

 **(disclaimer) I literally googled around until I found these disorders, and I don't mean to offend or hurt anyone if you know someone with any of them.**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaius sat in his new office at Camelot Institute. Merlin was going to be arriving in a few moments. He had his file out and was looking over some last details. He was interrupted be a knock at the door.

"Come in Merlin." Gaius invited.

The door opened, not to Merlin, but to two men in plain nurse scrubs.

"Sorry to disturb you Dr. Gaius." One of them said casually. "We just heard you're the new guy here. We're to help with anything you need." The man beside him nodded.

"Nice to make your acquaintance. You seem to know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know yours."

"Gwaine Noble sir." The first man shook his hand.

"Leon Knight." The other added.

"Glad to have some extra pairs of hands." Gaius caught sight of a black haired boy standing awkwardly by the door. "Merlin my boy, do come in."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Merlin said shyly.

"Not at all Merlin." Gwaine smiled at him. "Leon and I were just introducing ourselves to the doctor. We'll be on our way." The two nurses nodded to Gaius and left.

"Please sit." Gaius gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"It's very nice of you to make me your patient." Merlin began. "Mother wanted me to have you as soon as she heard of your transfer. She says you're the person to help me control my magic?"

"I'll do whatever is in my power to help you Merlin." Gaius said sincerely. "But I believe we should begin."

Gaius started off asking several questions that were already answered in the file. There was little differentiation in Merlin's written and spoken answers. Slowly, Gaius addressed a not answered question.

"You started experiencing memory lapses around nine years of age correct?" Gaius read from a sheet of paper.

"Yes. At least, that's when my mother said it started. I don't remember not having problems." Merlin stared at his feet.

"And it says here," Gaius continued, "that around that time, you were good friends with a boy named William?"

"Will was my best friend." Merlin nodded.

"Was? Please elaborate." Gaius folded his hands.

"I don't know how it happened. He's dead. But I don't know how." Merlin repeated himself.

"It's alright Merlin. Now, I'll see you tomorrow at the same time as today."

Merlin looked up at him in confusion. "Already? But it's been only fifteen minutes."

"Yes, but in your case Merlin, I'd rather have several short visits with you. After all, you are supposed to remember these meetings too."

"Right and I forget things." Merlin smiled like it should have been obvious to him. It wasn't uncommon for people with Merlin's condition to have basic amnesia as well. "Thank you Dr. Gaius. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good day Merlin." Gaius smiled as the boy went out. "Hopefully I'll get the chance to talk with Dragoon at some point." He said to himself.

Gaius' next appointment was Arthur. He arrived exactly on time, entering the office without knocking and sitting himself down.

"Ah, hello Arthur." Gaius greeted.

"I'm sorry, I would much rather you used my royal title when addressing me. As well as my lord, my liege, sire, highness, all those will do. I doubt you would find enjoyable if everyone called you merely Gaius." Arthur said bluntly, leaning back expecting an apology.

"Of course my lord." Gaius humored him. It was going to be a slow process. "I would like to ask you some questions about your family."

"About Morgana of course." Arthur went off. "She's very ill I'm afraid. Father wants me to watch over her to make sure she doesn't hurt some poor fool."

"I've heard she once put you in the hospital." Gaius said.

"I don't blame her for her terrible actions. She can't help it. She has apologized plenty of times to me. And I, being the gracious person that I am, always forgive her. Father also says she'll stop after you've helped her." Arthur looked at him expectantly.

"I'll do what I can. I always do my best." Gaius promised.

"Good." Arthur nodded.

"But Morgana is not what I was wanting to ask you about. I want to know about how your childhood was."

Arthur went into a lengthy tale of how he'd gotten well deserved treatment all his life—only the best for a prince—and couldn't be happier. He had the best toys, food, and servants growing up. His father made sure he had the best education that fit his high rank, and Arthur always passed every grade with top marks.

"Nothing about your home life makes you unhappy?" Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe Morgana." Arthur admitted. "Only because having a Pendragon with such problems brings disgrace to the family name. It's bad enough she was born of an affair."

"So you have pressure to uphold family honor?" Gaius wrote down notes. He would ask more about Morgana later.

"I guess. It is the job of a Pendragon to show the world what a high class family looks like. Of course I meet that bar amazingly."

"I'm sure."

"And even if I did feel pressure, it's not like I could do anything about it." Arthur began to have a far away look. "I have to complete what's expected of me."

"I see." Gaius glanced at the clock on his desk. Guinevere was going to be arriving any minute. He'd have to schedule a longer session with Arthur next time so he could get somewhere with him. "Arthur-"

He was cut off by a light knock on the door. Guinevere poked her head in.

"Hello?" She said uncertainly.

"I hate to be rude, but we're in the middle of something." Arthur said slightly annoyed.

"I'm afraid she is exactly on time Arthur." Gaius explained. "I've let our session go over time. I apologize."

"In that case I'll take my leave, _Gaius_." Arthur emphasized. He stood and nodded to Guinevere on the way out.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Guinevere apologized to Gaius.

"Not at all Guinevere." Gaius gestured for her to sit.

"Oh, it's Gwen." She smiled. "That's what all my friends call me."

"Alright then Gwen. Tell me about yourself."

Gwen answered all of Gaius' questions with readiness. She had had two previous doctors attend to her, so she remembered the interviewing questions.

"Most of the time I hear screams. Occasionally some kind of mocking laugh." She explained.

"And what about your visions?"

"They don't happen as often. But when they do, it's awful. The people I love are always in them. They say and do. . . horrible things." She shuddered.

"May I ask which people?" Gaius looked up from the notes he was taking.

"My brother Elyan is one. And my friend Merlin."

"You know Merlin?" Gaius interrupted.

"Of course. We've both been in the Institute for a while now, everyone knows everyone here. At least, the living-in residence do."

"I see. Then you will probably get to know the Pendragons very well, they've recently been admitted here."

"Oh, I've met them." Gwen almost scoffed. "I've met Arthur anyway."

"It appears you don't like him very much." Gaius chuckled lightly.

"He's just so arrogant." Gwen shook her head.

"He does have Narcissistic Personality Disorder."

"I know, I promise to be patient with him. We're all hear for a reason after all." She shrugged. She took a glance at the clock on Gaius' desk. "Oh! I'm going to be late! I offered to help with the laundry today." She pleaded with her eyes for Gaius to let her go early.

Gaius sighed. "Well you don't want to keep them waiting."

"Thank you Dr. Gaius." She smiled and rushed out of the room.

"Remember! Our next session is three o'clock on Tuesday!"

"I will!"

The only one left to see was Morgana.

Gaius was slightly nervous about Morgana. Her case was severe. He wondered how long he could a session with her before she had an outburst. She was going to be the hardest to deal with. Hopefully her file only pointed out the extremes.

Morgana arrived with a crisp knock. She smiled at Gaius when she entered and carried herself in the same regal manner as Arthur.

"Dr. Gaius," she started, "thank you for agreeing to help both Arthur and me."

"Certainly. Now, I'd like to start are session by having you answer some questions about yourself."

Morgana had the same up bringing as Arthur. Having the best things money could buy. She said that she and Arthur were even going to have a private tutor come in and help them with college since they couldn't actually attend.

"When do you remember first having these flashes of anger?"

"When I got enough brain to think on my own." She stated. "Uther hasn't liked me since then."

"So you call your father by his first name?"

"Well I'm certainly not going to call him dad or anything." She scoffed. "He sure doesn't act like one."

"Please elaborate."

"Well for one, he put Arthur in an Institute. Me I can understand, but he can't stand the idea of not having perfect children. He always expected us to treat people like we're better than them. He cares more for his business and making money than helping the people who he overcharges. And don't even get me started on-" She cut herself off.

"Please go on."

"He isn't loyal to anyone." She stared at her feet.

"Yes, Arthur referenced something like that. He mentioned an affair?"

"Of course. He loves to share that part doesn't he? Well, when Uther was still recently married to Arthur's mother, he met with the wife of one of his business partners. The wife became pregnant. Neither of them let anyone believe that the child wasn't my father's. So Uther and my mother let me grow up to believe I had a different family. Then my father died when I was seven. Arthur's mother had died giving birth to him, Uther could have married my mother, but he didn't. He said he wanted custody of me instead. Because marrying would mean he would have to take care of Morgause too."

"Who would be Morgause?"

"My sister. She's older than me and actually apart of my mother and father's marriage. Uther didn't want anything to do with her. He didn't even want me to see her. It was years before I saw her again. I sneaked out almost every night to see her. The one good thing about me coming here is the fact she can visit everyday."

"But what if she and Uther happen to arrive at the same time?" Gaius questioned.

"Please, he's ashamed of us. He doesn't want to acknowledge we exist until we're completely normal. Uther won't be visiting ever." Morgana's face was red with anger. Her knuckles were white from the tight grip she had on the armrests of her chair. "He's a poor excuse for a human being."

"Thank you for sharing Morgana." Gaius decided it would be best to end their session there. "Why don't you go get some dinner? Next time we can talk about your night terrors."

"That's going to take a single session in itself." She stood up and made her way toward the door.

"You know Morgana, when you're dismissed from the Institute, you can live with Morgause. As a legal adult you don't have to stay with Uther."

Morgana turned to face him and gave an empty smile and shook her head. "Unfortunately, I'm never getting out of here."

Then she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin wished he hadn't decided to read in the lounge. He normally would read in his room. But today he had decided he wanted to be around people even if he wasn't talking to them.

Arthur was in the lounge. He and his sister had only been in the Institute for a week. Nobody really talked to Arthur, and everyone was scared of Morgana. Well, except Gwen. She would be polite to Arthur and greet him good morning. She had also grown close with Morgana. Merlin wondered how she did it.

Today, Arthur had decided to pick on Steven. He was one of the youngest patients at sixteen. Arthur was ordering him around to fetch him better pillows from other chairs and couches. Steven was already being treated for depression due to verbal abuse by his parents, Arthur's entire existence was making it worse.

"Come on man, can't you go any faster." Arthur threw one of the pillows he had already rejected at Steven's head, causing the boy to yelp. "Oh don't be such a girl."

"Alright that's enough." Merlin stood up.

"Excuse me?" Arthur stared at Merlin.

"Leave him alone. You've had your fun my friend." Merlin stood in front of Steven defensively.

"Have we been properly introduced?"

"Probably not since you don't seem to care about anyone's name other than yours."

"But you called me friend?" Arthur asked.

"Sorry, I won't make that mistake again."

"Better not. After all do you know who I am?"

"An arrogant prat." Merlin said sharply.

"I could deal you great pain for that." Arthur stood up slowly.

"I'd like to see you try." Merlin challenged.

"Very well." Arthur smirked. "I'll even let you go first. Come on then."

Merlin had never consciously tried to hurt someone before. But that didn't stop him from going at Arthur with all his might. Arthur caught his arm and pulled Merlin's wrist between his shoulder blades.

"Please. Did you really think you could fight and beat a trained man like me?" Arthur taunted.

Merlin could feel he was getting too angry. His magic would explode if he didn't calm down. But at that moment, he wouldn't mind if Arthur got a taste of it.

"You are such an-" Merlin started.

"That's enough you two." Called Leon's familiar voice. "Let him go please your highness."

Merlin felt Arthur's grip loosen. "I hope he will be given the proper punishment." Arthur nodded to Merlin.

"I'm sure he will, come on Merlin." Leon put a hand on his shoulder and lead him away.

"You should have seen what he was doing to Steven." Merlin started.

"I know don't worry, we'll take care of it Merlin. But you know the rules about fighting."

"Couldn't just sit there and do nothing."

"You could have gotten me or any of the other staff. Gwen was the one who told me she thought you were going to start a fight."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Merlin sighed.

"You'll stay in your room for the rest of the day, then tomorrow we'll see how you feel."

"But what about Arthur?" Merlin demanded.

"Arthur will be taken care of. Just please remember, he's a patient too."

Merlin sighed, exasperated. "I will."

Leon escorted Merlin back to his room. It wasn't until Merlin was back did he remember he didn't have his book anymore.

"Hey Leon, could you pick up my book from the lounge? I all I wanted to do today was read."

"Sure Merlin." Leon went back for the boy's book. But when he got back, Merlin had gone and Dragoon sat in the corner of the room mumbling to himself.

"Brought a book for you." Leon slid in and placed it on the bed.

"What good is a book? Just a bunch of painted dead tree crammed together." Dragoon croaked.

"Well it's there if you want it."

"Just shut up and let me be."

"See you tomorrow."

"I hope not."

Leon closed the door and sighed. He might as well let Dr. Gaius know Dragoon was around.

Dragoon sat in his room being grumpy and insulting anyone close enough to hear him. He stayed that way for two days before Merlin came back. And when he did he didn't want to come out of his room because of Arthur. Gwen came by everyday to check on him.

"You do realize you have to leave eventually." She said.

"Not really, by refusing to leave they bring me my food and I have a bed and toilet. So that's all I really need."

"What about showers?" Gwen laughed.

"Technically I don't need that to survive. But I guess I can leave to go down the hall for those. But only when Arthur isn't there."

"You really ought to talk to him. It would be good for him to deal with the aftermath of his own actions."

"As if he'll listen." Merlin scoffed.

"He might not in front of you. But when he's alone he'll think about it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Fine I'll talk to him." Merlin sighed. He slumped down on his bed in defeat. "Tomorrow."

"Merlin!"

"I need to think of something to say!" He defended himself.

Gwen pushed him playfully. "Alright," she relented, "but you better do it. Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

 **Hello my lovely readers! Here is a fresh chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

 **I would like to ask that everything 'medical' I write in this AU to be taken with a pound of salt. I was kindly reminded by a review that I don't really know(or remember) all the protocols of the medical field. I wrote this mostly for the character interaction and will avoid talking about the actual treatment. Because the only information I can get is from google/random websites. And we all know how reliable that is.**

 **Just wanted to clear that out for myself.**

 **Please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin sighed. He really didn't want to talk to Arthur. But when you make a promise to Gwen, you don't have a choice.

He stood just outside the lounge. He rolled his eyes at the throne made of cushions Arthur had made. Merlin wondered who he forced to build him that.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin approached him.

"Ah, so they finally let you out?" Arthur asked when he noticed Merlin.

"Yup." Merlin nodded. He offered his hand out to Arthur. "I was wondering if we could make up?"

Arthur glanced from Merlin's face, to his hand, and back again. He shrugged and accepted it. "Why not? I accept your apology."

"Thank you, sire." Merlin appealed to his self given title.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked. "I ought to know all my subject's names. And in spite of recent events, I never learned yours."

"Merlin."

"Well Merlin, would you bring me a glass of water?" Arthur lazily pointed across the room to the lounge water dispenser.

It took all of Merlin's self control not to groan. He had to be at least civil to him, for Gwen, but that didn't mean he could be bossed around either.

"Why can't you get it yourself? It's only ten feet away." Merlin tried to say lightly.

Arthur looked at him like he'd just asked him to clean a horse stall. "Did you just ignore my command?"

"I'm not particularly used to being commanded, so I might not respond as fast." Merlin said dryly.

Arthur simply rolled his eyes. "You are the worst servant ever."

"Servant?" Merlin raised his eyebrow.

"Go on." Arthur gestured to the water dispenser. "It can't take someone this long to respond to a simple order."

Merlin sighed. It wouldn't do him any harm. He went ahead and fetched the 'prince' his water.

Arthur didn't give a reply as he took the cup from Merlin's hand. Merlin decided to leave before another order was given.

He ran into Gwen in the hallway.

"Did you talk to him?" She asked.

"Yes." Merlin huffed. "He then commanded that I get him water from the dispenser instead of getting it himself and he called me his servant. I cannot stand interacting with him."

"Well I never said you had to be friends with him." Gwen laughed.

"How do you do it Gwen?" Merlin shook his head.

"Simple. Just remember who he is, a person. Then treat him like one." She smiled kindly. "It might be hard at times, but it's the right thing to do."

"Gwen." Called the voice of Morgana. Merlin turned around to find the regal girl coming toward them at a rapid pace. She made eye contact with Merlin and stopped in her tracks. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not." Gwen smiled. She turned to Merlin. "You haven't met Morgana yet have you?"

"Uh, no. No I haven't." Merlin smiled at her. "I'm Merlin."

"Gwen mentioned you." Merlin became confused as to why she suddenly looked nervous. "I'm sorry about what Arthur did. I should have been keeping an eye on him."

Oh that was why.

"It's not a problem really." Merlin tried to reassure her. "He's a person too after all."

He heard Gwen barely manage to hold back a snort. Morgana didn't seem to notice. She looked relieved.

"Thanks for not holding it against him." She smiled brightly. Very brightly.

"Of course. In fact, I think in time we'll even be good friends." Merlin didn't know what he was saying.

"That's wonderful. I was worried about him being able to get along with everyone." Her eyebrows went up as she remembered her purpose. She turned to Gwen. "Oh right. I was actually going to ask you if you knew where he was."

Before Gwen could answer Merlin did. "I was just with him. He's in the lounge."

"Thanks." She smiled brightly at him one more time before whisking down the hall. Merlin watched her go with a smile. He noticed Gwen was shaking beside him.

"Gwen?"

She had her hand in front of her mouth to keep from laughing. She made eye contact with him then lost it. She leaned her back against the wall clutching her side. She shook her head. Even after she stopped laughing, only one look at him sent her into a spur of giggles.

"What?" He demanded.

"You like her." Gwen smirked.

"No I don't." Heat flushed his cheeks.

"Don't even try to deny it. It was so obvious." She shook her head in disbelief. "What did you say about Arthur? 'I think in time we'll even be good friends'? You have to be friends with him now. You dug a hole for yourself."

Merlin groaned. He pounded his head against the wall. "What was I thinking?"

"You weren't." Gwen turned his head toward hers with a knowing look. "That's how it's obvious."

* * *

 **That was a long break.**

 **Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. But I hit a small writers block and wanted to actually post something for this story.**

 **As for the ships, it will be mostly canonical. Mergana is going to be strongly hinted. But it won't be a huge part of the fic.[Freya will be showing up eventually ;)] Arwen will. definitely. be there.**

 **Please review and have a wonderful day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Most residence and staff would forever view the day as the Magic Mayhem Day. But Gwen would view it as the start of the very odd, friendship filled mess that was herself, the Pendragons, and Merlin.

"Hurry up Merlin!"

"Coming sire!"

Gwen sat next to Morgana at their lunch table. She watched Merlin trying to balance both his and Arthur's meal trays. He made it to the table appearing proud of himself. Gwen suppressed a smile. Merlin wasn't the most graceful person, so being able to carry two trays was an accomplishment.

"Well don't just stand there," Arthur barked, "go get us some drinks."

"Drinks?" Merlin was about to make some retort. But one quick glance at Morgana made him change his mind. "Of course. Be right back." With that he hurried off.

"You should be nicer." Morgana scolded her brother.

"He should be smarter." Was his reply. "Besides, I don't see why you're lecturing me. You have your own servant after all."

"Gwen isn't a servant." Morgana's tone went icy, but her face softened when she looked at Gwen. "She's my friend."

Gwen blushed. She smiled kindly at Morgana. While sometimes intimidating with her occasional explosions—which had improved just being separated from her previous environment—Morgana was one of the most compassionate people Gwen had met.

"You know father doesn't approve of fraternizing with the lower class except on employment matters." Arthur said like he was speaking to a child.

"Uther doesn't approve of being a decent person either." Morgana hissed.

"A king must rule his subjects with them knowing their place. He is king and they are not."

"That would be great _if_ he was actually a king." Gwen tried to put a calming hand on Morgana's shoulder, but the gesture went unnoticed.

"Pendragon Inc is the greatest company on the earth. It controls many regions. It can do more than a small country." Arthur leaned in. "It is his kingdom. And he is the king."

"Drinks." Merlin cheered with forced enthusiasm as he returned to the table. He broke the surface tension by sitting next to Arthur. He quickly set down the drinks and picked up his chicken sandwich. He took his first bite before he noticed that no one else was eating. He looked to Gwen for an explanation. She glanced at the previously arguing siblings then back at him. His eyebrows went up in realization. He swallowed and said quietly. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes." Arthur began.

"No." Morgana countered.

They stared at each other intently. Gwen started to wonder if she should go get Leon or Dr. Gaius. She became alarmed to notice the rising tension was having a negative effect on Merlin.

"Shall we . . . eat lunch?" She suggested. Not making a scene would probably be better.

"Why don't you be quiet?" Arthur turned on her.

"Leave her alone!" Everyone in the cafeteria was staring. Gwen blinked in surprise, because the outcry hadn't just come from Morgana, it came from Merlin too.

"A serving girl-"

"That's it." Morgana got up and marched around the table to Arthur. Arthur bolted, knowing what she was capable of.

Gwen frantically stood up. "What should we do?" She asked Merlin. But he was running after the siblings. "Merlin!"

She sighed in defeat and ran after him. This wasn't going to end well.

She caught up with them at the end of a hallway. Arthur had gotten himself cornered in a dead end. There was no one around but the four of them. Anyone nearby probably rushed away. Merlin was standing not too far behind Morgana, he didn't seem afraid.

"Morgana," he said soothingly, "you're okay. Magic is powerful, but you don't have to let it consume you."

Gwen wanted to scream at him. This wasn't the magic he was going through. If he got to close she might hurt him.

Arthur was looking at him like he was insane. But they all were weren't they?

"What do you know Merlin?" Morgana snarled. The kind glow she'd had there moments before was gone.

Merlin tried to say something else, but Morgana charged him. She tackled him and pinned him to the floor.

"C'mon." Gwen was barely aware of Arthur's presence next to hers before he grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Wait!" She cried in protest as Arthur lead her away from his crazed sister. "We can't just leave him!"

"We're not." Arthur reassured her. He ran down the hall with her in tow until she couldn't hear Morgana or Merlin.

"What's going on?" Gwen almost laughed with relief at the voice of Percival. Gwen had always thought the title nurse didn't fit his appearance. With his height and build, a normal person would assume he worked as a bodyguard. But he was her favorite person in that moment.

"Ah finally." Arthur said without much urgency. "Morgana is trying to rip my new manservant apart."

"What?"

"This way." Gwen started leading him back. Percival pulled out a walkie talkie and called the front desk.

In the distance she heard Merlin roar. It stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh no."

"Merlin's unstable as well. Better bring in a couple more guys." Percival explained to the front desk.

"What's he talking about? What's happening?" Arthur looked at Gwen.

"Merlin's magic is happening." Gwen remembered the last time she'd been present when Merlin had lost control. She shivered at the memory.

"Is he going to hurt Morgana?" Arthur demanded.

The concern in his voice caught her by surprise.

"I'm sure he won't do anything permanent." Gwen tried to sound optimistic.

As it turned out, neither of them had serious injuries. Most of the damage was done to the walls and floor, and somehow, the ceiling. Both were admitted to isolated infirmary, heavily sedated. And from that day, according to the patients, Morgana also had magic.

It was strange how Merlin and Morgana bonded from the incident. Morgana was now more normal in people's eyes, and Merlin was no longer alone. Gwen and Arthur became close over swapping magic related stories. Together the four of them became great friends over just how messed up they all were. Well, three of them, Arthur of course was simply being there for them; he made it clear to them many times.

* * *

 **Well that was fun to write.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review with your thoughts!**


End file.
